The Adventures of John Smith and the Doctor
by EmilyWolfe
Summary: In a parallel universe, far, far away, a normal man named John Smith meets a strange black-haired woman who calls herself the Doctor. Who is she, exactly? And why does she appear throughout history in a blue box? An AU of season one, with the Doctor and Rose in switched positions. Currently at 1 of 2 on Rose.


John Smith was as normal as anyone, really. He would wake up, eat breakfast , go to work, eat lunch, back to work, go home, sleep, repeat. He spent his free time either with his rival-slash-friend, Micky, or at the university, trying for his degree in Theoretical Astronomy. His life, really, hadn't started yet. But that all changed on a cloudy Friday morning.

* * *

"_Five minutes to closing,_" A voice reported over an intercom.  
_Thank god,_ John thought, not wanting to spend another minute in this store. He worked at a Henriks department store, a place he rather disliked. Not because it was a bad workplace or store, merely because it was mind-numbingly boring. He shut _A Brief History of Time_, packed up his belongings, and prepared to leave. A security guard stopped him. "Wait a minute, John. Lottery winnings for Wil, remember? "Oh. "Yeah, I'll take it down to him. I'll go out the back, alright?" He muttered, taking the bag from him. The guard nodded, walking out and locking the door. John paced towards the lift, groaning internally. If he knew Wilson, and he did, he would be in a abandoned room's corner, fiddling with some sort of new electronic, and would take forever to find. Jackie was going to _kill_ him for being late. "Will? I've got the lottery here," He called, hoping to get this over with. He stood there for a moment, until something made a crashing noise down the hall. _Good. I'm not in the mood for one of Jackie's famous slaps._ John shuffled down the hall, into a disused storage room, and flicked on the lights. "Will? Come on, dude. I don't have all-" He was abruptly interupped by the doors slamming shut. He stiffened and rushed to the doors trying to open them, and when that failed, slamming his fists against them. "Aw, man! Not funny!" He shouted, slumping against the doors. Another scrabbling noise came from further down the room, and he ran towards it. Nothing. John let out a groan, and turned to try at the doors again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a swish of moving fabric. "Aha! There you-" He called victoriously, spinning on his foot. His wild grin faltered as he noticed what he had seen move. "Oh, seriously?" He moaned, kicking the clothing mannequin in the the leg. Muttering darkly, he turned towards the door, and stopped as he saw mannequins standing where they had not been a moment ago. Thinking hard for a rational explanation, his mind started clicking. An obvious thought came to mind, and he chuckled nervously. "Ha ha, Ricky. Very funny. You honestly had me for a minute. Who're these, then?" He questioned, motioning to the other shop models, who were rapidly approaching. "Oh, people from the university? Nice," He stammered, backing towards the wall. "You've upped your game, Rick-" A mannequin raised its arm, and then-

"Run!" A hand gripped his, and pulled him away just before it came down, spliting open a pipe and blasting steam. The owner of the hand, who was a dark-haired women, dragged him towards the lift. He could only follow her, stunned into a rare silence, as the woman poked the ground floor button. One of the manniquin's arms was caught in the door, and she yanked it out of its socket. It attempted to grab her throat, until she flashed it with a sort of blue torch. Throwing John the arm, she turned to him and gave him a sort of glare.  
"The hell were you doing down there?" She scoffed, looking him up and down.  
"Well, uh, I was giving a guy-" He started to explain, staring at the arm, but was interrupted.  
"Who?"  
"Um, Will-"  
"Dead." She stated it quite simply, and rather harshly. He stared at her, horrified.  
"What do you mean?" He demanded, a bit of terror leaking into his voice. She looked at him, and her harsh glare softened, if only a bit.  
"The Autons- the things down there- would have killed him." She sighed, her eyes- a steelish blue, he noticed- growing misty. An awkward silence passed between them. He opened his mouth, about to ask a question, when the elevator _dinged_.  
"Well! You should go, then!" She shouted cheerily, shoving him out. He stumbled and turned around, a bombard of questions coming out of his mouth.  
"What? Where? And what about you, those things-" He stuttered hysterically, before the women pressed her finger to his lips, quite effectively silencing him.  
"I'm gonna stop them, and cut off their signal. It's a lot of complicated stuff that you wouldn't understand. Basically, I'm gonna blow this place up." She gave him a huge smirk, and took her hand away from his face. "Go on, then- Say, what's your name?" She suddenly asked, her head tilting slightly.  
"John Smith," He squeaked, shrinking as she stared at him with a steelblue blaze.  
"Ah, John Smith, nice name, that. Well, John Smith, run for your life!" She laughed, flashing the blue torch again and disappearing as the lift shot upwards. John shook his head, glared at the plastic arm, and scurried off towards his flat. About a block away, however, he faltered and turned around. He stood there, waiting, until..._BOOM!_ He gave a tiny, unmanly squeak, and hurried off to the flat. _A woman possibly more terrifying than Jackie. Never thought I'd see the day._

* * *

John could hear a pin drop when he walked into the flat, a certian calm before the storm. He creeped into the sitting room, and placed the arm on a table. _Maybe she's not home,_ he thought hopefully, _Maybe she won't notice-_  
" JOHNATHAN THETA SMITH!" Her angry shriek brought him out of his hopeful thoughts. _Ohnohonoohno_. She stomped in, full on Tyler fury. "You're late, no calls, and your job _blew up_. Why didn't you call me?" She was a well meaning mother, if a bit intense.  
"Sorry, I was just a bit freaked out-" He tried, but stopped when Jackie pulled him in for a hug. _That was... Unexpected_. He shifted awkwardly, and Jackie backed away, her face in a comforting expression.  
"It's alright honey, I was just worried. Can you tell me why you were late, please?" She asked, sitting him down on the couch and handing him a mug of tea. He swirled it around nervously, thinking for a moment. To tell, or not to tell?  
"I was studying at the collage. I had a hunch, and wanted to see if it was right," He lied, already feeling guilty. To his relief, she bought it and smiled a bit.  
"Alright then. You'd better get to bed, rest up after that accident," She told him, and he took his chance for a quiet escape, and retired to the safety of his room. He rubbed his face, and groaned. _Great. Now I've lied to Jackie and have no job._ Jackie was his adoptive mother, and he absolutely hated lying to her. He shook his head in a weak attempt to clear his head, and slumped down on his bed. _Honestly, John. What have you gotten into?_

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. The first episode is going to be split into two or three parts (depending on how long they are), and is, for the most part, going to be the same. Of course, with the personality differences the storylines are going to vary a bit, but will have the same problem at the beginning. The story is going to be marked as complete when I finish _Rose/John_, and will be marked in the summary where I am in which episode. I'll try to update every week at the least!**

**~Emily W**


End file.
